Rosengarten
by stargazerin
Summary: Einer meiner frühen Werke...hätte vielleicht auch unter der Staubschicht bleiben sollen. Zeitlinie: Silberjahrtausend - mit modernen Mitteln. Canon-pairings, größtenteils UxM, aber auch restliche SenshixGeneräle und hoffentlich ein bisschen Humor!
1. noch 4 Tage

Vorwort: Meine erste Sailor Moon-Fanfiction, wenngleich auch nicht die Erste die online kommt. Ich habe sie vor 4 Jahren geschrieben und stelle sie nur online, damit ich in Zukunft einer guten Freundin von mir (ja, Mary-Anne Jane, du bist gemeint!) wieder unter die Augen treten kann, ohne von ihr fortgejagdt zu werden ^^ (Ich selbst find sie nicht so gut gelungen, wenngleich ich beim Schreiben damals aber viel Spaß hatte.)

Disclaimer: Der fällt mal weg. Wir wissen alle, dass in einer FanFic die Charaktere geklaut sind und sie sich niemand zu Eigen macht, außer natürlich die urheberrechtlichen Besitzer. Sailor Moon ist und bleibt eine Kreation der großen Meisterin Naoko höchstpersönlich.

Einen ganz großen Dank an Vanilla Prinzess für die Betabearbeitung!

Erklärungen:

Moonromance = zu Ehren der Moonromance-Library von benannt

Rated: FSK 6!? denk ich mal ... es sei denn es fürchtet sich jemand vor Endymion^^ ;)

_**Serenity/Endymion und der Rosengarten**_

_Noch 4 Tage bis zum großen Jahresball auf dem Mondschloss._

**Auf dem Mond:**

"Hey, Serenity! Willst du schon wieder den ganzen Tag verschlafen?", wird Prinzessin Serenity von Lady Mars geweckt.

"Ich bin ja schon wach!", quält diese aus sich heraus. Warum muss immer jemand ihren Schlaf stören? Es wäre ja nicht so, dass sie es Schönheitsschlaf nennen würde, aber sie schläft nun mal gerne - nein, das stimmt so nicht ganz. Sie träumt gern. Der Schlaf ist dabei nur ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt. Seit Jahren träumt sie von nichts anderem, als ihrer wahren großen Liebe. Niemand kennt ihren Traum, außer ihr selbst. Langsam wird sie sich bewusst, dass sie nun aufstehen muss. Warum eigentlich? Steht heute irgendwas Wichtiges an? Nein, soweit sie sich erinnern kann nicht. Lady Mars steht noch immer in ihrem Zimmer, mit diesem 'wehe-wenn-du-jetzt-nicht-aufstehst'-Blick. Serenity weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber letztlich steht sie doch auf.

**Auf der Erde:**

"Endy?", sucht Zoisite nach dem Erdenprinzen. Doch dieser ist nirgends zu sehen. Zoisite hat schon eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Im Garten. Aber um diese Zeit? Wann muss er da früh aufgestanden sein? Ja, noch vor allen anderen. Langsam geht Zoisite Richtung Garten und findet dort auch den Prinzen. "Endy?", fragt er relativ leise.

"Ja?", antwortet dieser. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts weiter,", entgegnet ihm Zoisite, "nur, dass deine Eltern dich gerne sehen würden."

"Ich komme gleich."

Eigentlich will er nicht gleich kommen. Er will gar nicht kommen. Viel lieber würde er in diesem Garten bleiben. Vor den Rosen. Er liebt diese Blumen. Wenn man es allerdings genau nimmt, mag er sie nur. Lieben will er sie gar nicht. Lieben will er nur jemand, seine wahre große Liebe. Er verabschiedet sich von seinen Träumereien um zu seinen Eltern zu gehen. Diese offenbaren ihm, dass in ein paar Tagen ein Ball auf dem Mond stattfinden wird und sie gerne möchten, dass ihr Sohn ihn besucht. Des Weiteren legen sie ihm nahe, sich endlich ein Mädchen zu suchen.

Doch Endymion schaut sie widerwillig an, "Auf dem Mond? Ich möchte aber nicht auf den Mond! Ich möchte mir auch nicht irgendein Mädchen suchen, erst recht nicht vom Mond!"

Doch sein Vater schneidet ihm das Wort ab, "Endymion, mein Sohn. Du bist nun 17, bald 18 Jahre alt. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir ein Mädchen suchst! Geh auf den Ball. Dort wird sich der Adel aus dem ganzen Sonnensystem versammeln. Wenn du nicht allein hingehen möchtest, kommen die Generäle gerne mit. Aber was hältst du zum Beispiel von der Mondprinzessin Serenity?"

Endymion glaubt nicht richtig zu hören. "Was? Du willst, dass ich dieses Mädchen nehme? Niemals! Wenn, dann will ich ein Mädchen haben, das ich liebe! Aber doch nicht so einen Tollpatsch! Ich kenne sie zwar nicht, aber ich habe schon genug Geschichten von ihr gehört!"

Mit einem kalten Blick zu seinem Vater dreht er sich um, um zu gehen. Doch bevor er verschwindet hört er noch seines Vaters Stimme, "Endymion! Du wirst auf alle Fälle zu diesem Jahresball auf dem Mond gehen! Ob du willst, oder nicht!"

Beleidigt verschwindet Endymion wieder im Garten.

**Auf dem Mond:**

Nachdem Serenity es endlich geschafft hat aufzustehen, wird sie von den anderen auch schon empfangen. Lady Jupiter macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass in ein paar Tagen der große Jahresball stattfindet und Lady Merkur meint dazu, dass sie noch ein wenig Tanzen üben sollten.

Doch Lady Mars betrachtet das als sinnlosen Akt. "Sie verschläft den großen Ball doch eh, wetten?" Serenity wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu, "Du bist so gemein, Mars!"

Doch Lady Venus bringt Serenity sofort wieder auf andere Gedanken, "Die vielen gutaussehenden Männer, die da sein werden! Ich habe gehört Prinz Endymion von der Erde wird mit seinen Generälen auch da sein. Wäre der nicht was für dich, Serenity?"

Serenity schaut sie entsetzt an. "Was? Dieser eklige Typ? Hast du gehört, wie arrogant er sein soll? Außerdem sagt man, er habe absolut kein Gefühl und wäre unheimlich egoistisch!"

"Ach, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht, Serenity!", weist sie Venus dezent zurecht.

"Nein, tu ich nicht, aber ich will so einen doofen Typen gar nicht kennen lernen!", verteidigt sie sich. "Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn nimmst?", fragt Serenity Venus, die sofort rot wird. Aber sie hat jemand ganz anderen im Sinn.

"Nein, hast du schon mal den einen General von ihm gesehen? Kunzite. Der sieht einfach Wahnsinn aus! Ich will Endymion gar nicht, ich will Kunzite!"

Jupiter schaltet sich ein, "Ja, und der andere General, Neflite. Ach ich könnte dahin schmelzen. Der sieht genauso aus, wie der Prinz, der mich vor ein paar Jahren hat sitzen lassen!"

Mars, Merkur, Venus und Serenity schauen Jupiter an, "Bei dir sieht doch jeder so aus!"

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen schaltet sich auch Merkur ein. "Aber was haltet ihr von diesem Zoisite? Sieht der nicht göttlich aus?" Alle schauen auf Merkur. "Bist du krank?"

"Äh, nein, aber darf ich nicht auch verknallt sein? Außerdem ist er super intelligent!", entgegnet die rot angelaufene Merkur.

Venus schaut zu Mars, "Und, sag schon, welchen Typen findest du toll?"

Wie zu erwarten war, bleibt auch Mars in der Runde der Generäle und gibt zu, dass sie Jedite unheimlich süß findet. Serenity wird das alles etwas zu viel.

"Wollen wir nun tanzen oder nicht?", fragt sie etwas genervt in die Runde.

Diese Schwärmereien sind ja nicht auszuhalten. Doch wie zu erwarten war, hat Venus gar keine Lust mehr zu tanzen.

"Ach komm schon Serenity! Es macht Spaß so zu schwärmen. Willst du diesen Endymion wirklich nicht erst kennen lernen?"

"Nein!", antwortet sie in einem festen Ton. "Ihr könnt ja gerne weiter schwärmen, ich ziehe mich zurück, okay?"

Ohne dass es jemand richtig mitbekommen hat verschwindet Serenity. Sie zieht sich in ihr Gemach zurück. Bei den ganzen Schwärmereien wird sie leicht depressiv. Alle schwärmen von den Männern, in die sie verknallt sind. Und sie soll sich in diesen Endymion verlieben! Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett und schließt ihre Augen. Augenblicklich beginnt sie schon wieder zu träumen. Doch diesmal will sie sich diesen Träumen nicht hingeben. In ein paar Tagen ist der Ball, sie kann kein Trübsal blasen. So entschließt sie sich, sich etwas abzulenken und setzt sich an ihren Laptop. Nachdem sie sich in das IPN eingeloggt hat, verbindet sie sich mit ihrem Chatprogramm "Moonromance". Dieses Programm haben größtenteils nur die Mondbewohner und einige wenige andere Planeten. Aber die Userzahl der anderen Planeten ist verschwindend gering. In diesem Chatprogramm loggt sie sich als "Mondprinzessin" ein. Normalerweise benutzt sie den Namen "Mondträumerin", doch kann sie sich damit jetzt nicht identifizieren und weiß, dass sie niemand für die Mondprinzessin halten wird. Viele User geben sich derartige Namen. Sie hatte den Namen "Mondträumerin" damals gewählt, weil er sie am besten beschreibt. Eine verträumte Mondbewohnerin.

**Auf der Erde:**

Endymion kommt in sein Gemach und versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Er will nicht irgendjemanden heiraten, den er nicht liebt. Und er will auch nicht verkuppelt werden. Seit er denken kann, glaubt er daran, dass irgendwo da draußen ein Mädchen existiert, welches er aus ganzem Herzen lieben kann. Und welches ihn aus ganzem Herzen liebt. Aber das wird sicherlich nicht diese Mondprinzessin Serenity sein. Deprimiert über die Tatsache, dass er zu diesem Ball gehen soll, setzt er sich an seinen Laptop und loggt sich ebenfalls in das IPN ein. Es ist Ironie, dass er als einziges Chatprogramm "Moonromance" hat. Er hat es vor ein paar Wochen von seinem Vater bekommen. Bis heute hat er es nicht benutzt. So meldet er sich dort an. Er überlegt, wie er sich nennen soll. Er weiß mittlerweile, dass die meisten User vom Mond sind, deshalb will er sich nicht sofort als Erdling outen. So nennt er sich einfach "Endy", da ihn alle so nennen. Und schon ist er drin. Mittags um diese Zeit sind nicht sehr viele User online.

**Im Chat:**

Serenity ist nun schon seit einigen Minuten online, hat sich aber noch nicht dazu durchgerungen, etwas zu schreiben. Sie überlegt, ob sie nicht wieder gehen sollte, entschließt sich aber dazu, doch etwas zu schreiben.

Mondprinzessin: "Guten Morgen."

Endymion ist verblüfft und schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist 11.56 Uhr. Prompt antwortet er.

Serenity erwartet hingegen nicht wirklich eine Antwort, doch sie bekommt diese.

Endy: "Morgen? Es ist Mittag! 11.56 Uhr!"

Serenity ist etwas verblüfft, muss aber auch lachen.

Mondprinzessin: "Ja, du hast recht. Aber ich bin trotzdem noch nicht allzu lange wach."

Auch Endymion kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Endy: "Langschläferin, hm?"

Mondprinzessin: "Ja, du nicht?"

Serenity muss bei ihrer Antwort grinsen. Hat sie doch tatsächlich dieses Gespräch über diesen Endymion vergessen.

Auch Endymion merkt, dass er auf andere Gedanken kommt und beschließt das Gespräch mit seinem Vater vorerst zu vergessen.

Endy: "Nicht wirklich. Ich stehe oft sehr zeitig auf. Noch bevor die anderen aufstehen."

Mondprinzessin: "Wieso? Schlafen ist doch so was Schönes!"

Endy: "Aber wenn du aufwachst, merkst du nicht, ob du ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger geschlafen hast."

Mondprinzessin: "Aber du kannst dabei träumen."

Endy: "Du träumst gerne, oder?"

Mondprinzessin: "Ja :-) Also, was machst du allein in aller Frühe?"

Endymion ist hin und weg. Chattet er gerade mit einer Träumerin? Er weiß, dass sich nicht mehr viele Menschen Zeit zum Träumen nehmen.

Endy: "In den Garten gehen und vor mich hinträumen."

Serenity entwickelt langsam Sympathien für ihren Gesprächspartner.

Mondprinzessin: "Von was träumst du denn immer?"

Serenity erwartet eine männertypische Antwort: von einem Ferrari, von einer Harley, von einer Menge Reichtum, oder ähnliches.

Endymion hingegen ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich ihr offenbaren soll. Noch nie hat er irgendjemandem davon erzählt.

Endy: "Ich habe noch nie jemandem erzählt, von was ich wirklich träume!"

Serenity ist verblüfft und macht sich einen Spaß.

Mondprinzessin: "Was, hast du noch nie jemandem erzählt, dass du von einem Ferrari träumst?"

Endymion weiß nicht recht, ob er jetzt lachen soll oder nicht, spielt aber das Spielchen mit.

Endy: "Nein."

Mondprinzessin: "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich erzähle dir, von was ich träume, und du, von was du träumst, okay?"

Endy: "Okay."

Endymion ist ziemlich gespannt, von was Mondprinzessin träumt. Von einem perfekten Körper? Von ganz viel Schminke? Oder davon, eine Prinzessin zu sein? Bei diesen Gedanken muss er selbst lachen.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich träume davon, mit meiner wahren, großen Liebe zusammen zu sein und in seinen Armen zu liegen. Und jetzt du."

Serenity fragt sich, ob es richtig ist, so offen zu sein. Sagt sich dann aber, dass er ja eh nicht weiß, wer sie ist.

Endymions Gesicht versteift sich. Er hat mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Ernst schreibt er ihr zurück.

Endy: "Wenn ich früh in den Garten gehe, betrachte ich meist die roten Rosen und stelle mir vor, wie ich eine von ihnen dem Mädchen gebe, welches ich über alles liebe."

Serenity ist verblüfft. Kein Auto? Doch beschließt sie, nicht auf das Auto einzugehen, da sie weiß, wie weh so etwas tun kann.

Mondprinzessin: "Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

Endy: "Bis jetzt habe ich sie noch nicht getroffen."

Endymion ist etwas erschrocken darüber, dass er sich ihr so einfach offenbart. Aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich mit seinem Traum nicht mehr so allein, da er weiß, dass auch andere Menschen so etwas träumen.

Serenity ist unheimlich erstaunt. Ein echter Romantiker. Wer ist dieser Endy? Sie will mehr über ihn herausfinden.

Mondprinzessin: "Du kommst also von der Erde?"

Endymion ist etwas erstaunt.

Endy: "Woher weißt du das?"

Mondprinzessin: "Rosen. Rosen gibt es in diesem Sonnensystem nur auf der Erde. Erst recht rote Rosen."

Oh, wie konnte Endymion das nur vergessen?

Endy: "Und magst du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir chatten, da du weiß, dass ich nicht vom Mond komme?"

Mondprinzessin: "Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

Endy: "Moonromance ist ein Chatprogramm speziell für den Mond, und nur wenige User von anderen Planeten benutzen es."

Mondprinzessin: "Richtig. Aber es ist doch egal, woher jemand kommt. Oder magst du mich jetzt nicht mehr, nur weil ich vom Mond stamme?"

Endymion ist verblüfft. Die meisten Mondbewohner wollen mit den Erdmenschen recht wenig zu tun haben. Und erst recht erzählen sie ihnen nicht ihre innersten Wünsche.

Endy: "Nein. Und, verrätst du mir, wer deine wahre, große Liebe ist?"

Serenity muss leicht lächeln. Denn sie muss ihm die gleiche Antwort geben, wie er ihr vorher schon.

Mondprinzessin: "Die habe ich bisher noch nicht gefunden."

Endymion ist überrascht. Mondprinzessin hegt nicht nur den gleichen Traum der Liebe, wie er, sondern ist auch noch offen zu ihm. Sie gibt ihm ein Gefühl von Akzeptanz. Sie verurteilt ihn nicht dafür, dass er von der Erde kommt, wie viele andere vom Mond es tun würden.

"Endy", hört er Neflites Stimme von hinten. Prompt wird er aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

"Ja?", antwortet er Neflite.

"Dein Vater möchte dich noch mal kurz sehen."

"Schon wieder?", murmelt er vor sich hin. "Ich komme gleich."

Endy: "Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin. Mein Vater möchte mich kurz sehen. Chatten wir mal wieder?"

Serenity ist etwas traurig darüber, dass Endy jetzt geht.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich warte auf dich, Endy."

Endymion ist innerlich glücklich darüber, dass die Mondprinzessin warten möchte, bis er zurückkommt.

Endy: "Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert."

Mondprinzessin: "Macht nichts."

Endy: "Bis nachher."

Mondprinzessin: "Bis dann."

**Auf der Erde:**

"Hier bin ich, Vater.", meldet sich Endymion. "Gut mein Sohn. Ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet. In 4 Tagen ist der Jahresball und du wirst mit den Generälen dahin gehen. Und du wirst Prinzessin Serenity kennen lernen!", erklärt ihm sein Vater stolz.

Was? Das glaubt Endymion nicht. Er will diese Serenity aber nicht kennen lernen. Als könne sein Vater seine Gedanken anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes sehen, ermahnt er ihn, "Keine Widerrede! Und du wirst nett zu diesem Mädchen sein!"

Endymion verdreht die Augen. Sein Vater ist ein guter Mensch, aber wenn es darum geht, ihn mit einem Mädchen zusammenzubringen, kennt er keine Gnade. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, setzt sein Vater noch einen drauf, um sich zu bestätigen, "Du hast es in 17 Jahren nicht geschafft ein Mädchen zu finden. Es wird also Zeit, dass ich eines für dich finde!"

Au weia. Wenn das mal gut geht. Endymion kann sich das Desaster jetzt schon vorstellen.

"War's das? Vater!", fragt er ihn schlecht gelaunt.

"Ja, mein Sohn, das war's."

Beleidigt über die Worte seines Vaters zieht Endymion von Dannen. Er geht nicht sofort in sein Gemach zurück, sondern macht einen Umweg über den Garten. Er stellt fest, dass die Mondprinzessin aus dem Chat nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verschwindet. Schlimmer noch. Er stellt sich sogar vor, wie er ihr eine rote Rose aus seinem Garten schenkt. Er verbannt diese Gedanken. Er kennt sie gar nicht. Er weiß nicht, wer sie ist und sie weiß nicht, wer er ist. Da er weiß, dass er sich scheinbar in sie verknallt hat, kehrt er zurück zu seinem Laptop und chattet weiter mit ihr.

**Im Chat:**

Endy: "Hallo Prinzessin, bist du noch da?"

Serenity ist total glücklich, als sie sieht, dass Endy wieder da ist.

Mondprinzessin: "Ja. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Endymion merkt wieder diese Gefühle in seinem Bauch.

Endy: "Freut mich."

Ohne, dass sie seine Gefühle kennt, hat sie die gleichen in ihrem Bauch.

Mondprinzessin: "Weißt du was, ich beneide dich!"

Endy: "Um was? Meinen Vater, der dir vorschreibt, mit wem du liiert zu sein hast?"

Mondprinzessin: "Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht."

Endy: "Was dann?"

Mondprinzessin: "Um deinen Garten mit Rosen. Ich liebe diese Blumen, aber es gibt sie leider nur auf der Erde."

Endymion schießt es durch den Kopf sie zu sich einzuladen, doch weist er sich selbst zu Recht, was würde sein Vater dazu sagen? Außerdem kennt er sie nicht. Würde sie überhaupt kommen? Nein, er vergisst diese Idee. Stattdessen hat er eine ganz Andere.

Endy: "Warte mal kurz!"

Mondprinzessin: "Ja."

Serenity fragt sich, was er vor hat, oder was passiert ist. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er wieder.

Endy: "Hast du deinen Drucker an?"

Mondprinzessin: "Ja, wieso?"

Endy: "Überraschung!"

In dem Augenblick, wo Serenity das liest, beginnt ihr Drucker auch schon zu drucken. Hat er ihr doch ein Bild von seinem Garten geknipst und es per Datenübertragung an ihren Drucker gesendet. Serenity ist hin und weg.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

Endy: "Zum Beispiel, wie dir der Garten gefällt?"

Endymion beginnt in sich zu schmunzeln. Er spürt regelrecht ihre Freude. Er stellt fest, dass sie ihn nun schon in kurzer Zeit ein paar mal zum lächeln gebracht hat. Er hat sich lange nicht mehr so gefreut.

Mondprinzessin: "Er ist wunderschön."

Serenity springt auf und sucht einen Bilderrahmen. Kaum hat sie einen gefunden, hängt sie sich das Bild über ihr Bett.

Endy: "Mondprinzessin? Bist du noch da?"

Endymion hat Angst, sie aus irgendeinem Grund verschreckt zu haben.

Mondprinzessin: "Ja, ja. Ich habe mir das Bild nur schnell über mein Bett aufgehangen. Es ist wunderschön!"

Endy: "Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!"

Endymion hat noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich so über ein Bild von seinem Garten mit Blumen gefreut hat. Und hier und da haben genug Fotografen ein paar Bilder erhaschen können. Und erneut muss er schmunzeln.

Doch der Tag neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu. Haben er und Mondprinzessin doch den ganzen Tag gechattet.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich glaube ich muss bald aus dem IPN raus. Es wird wohl bald Essen geben."

Endy: "Ja, du hast recht. Bei mir auch."

Nach einer kurzen Pause schreibt Endymion weiter.

Endy: "Es war schön mit dir heute zu chatten. Ich habe lange nicht mehr so gelacht, wie heute. Und das, obwohl ich heut früh noch dachte, der ganze Tag wird das reinste Chaos."

Mondprinzessin: "Danke für das Kompliment. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich heut noch so glücklich sein könnte."

Von weiten hört Serenity eine Stimme, die zum Essen ruft.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich wurde zum Essen gerufen. Mach's gut, Endy. Hoffe wir chatten mal wieder zusammen."

Endy: "Ja, hoffe ich auch. Mach's gut, meine Prinzessin."

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Endymion den Chat - total glücklich.

Auch Serenity schwebt irgendwo - aber nicht in ihrem Gemach.

Während Endymion still sein Abendessen genießt und vor sich hin schmunzelt, muss Serenity Rede und Antwort stehen. Und das auch noch vor allen vier Senshi. Mars sieht sofort, was los ist. "Serenity hat jemand kennen gelernt, oder?"

Venus macht sich sofort einen Spaß draus. "Prinz Endymion von der Erde! Hab ich recht? Und du findest ihn super süß!"

"NEIN!", schreit Serenity. Warum müssen sie alle mit diesem Endymion ärgern? "Nein, nein, nein!"

Merkur schaltet sich leise mit ein: "Aber du hast jemanden kennen gelernt!?"

Serenity schaut Merkur an, sie scheint es ernst zu meinen.

"Na ja, nicht direkt. Ich hab mir ihm gechattet!"

"Na, das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang!", meint Jupiter.

Doch Venus interessiert etwas ganz anderes, "Wie sieht er aus? Hast du ein Bild von ihm?" Serenity fährt Venus böse an. "Eigentlich geht dich das ja gar nichts an!"

Die Senshi des Feuers neckt Serenity weiter, "Ui, da hat's aber jemand ganz schön erwischt."

Serenity dreht sich zu Mars, "Nein, wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten!" Nun dreht sie sich zu Venus, "Und nein, ich weiß nicht wie er aussieht. Aber ich habe ein Bild von ihm."

Weder Venus, noch die anderen verstehen, warum sie dann nicht weiß, wie er aussieht.

"Zeigst du's uns?", fragt Venus.

Serenity überlegt kurz. Soll sie ihnen den Rosengarten zeigen? Da sie aber sowieso keine Ruhe geben würden, beschließt sie es ihnen zu zeigen. In ihrem Gemach angekommen, sehen die Senshi das Bild.

"Ein Rosengarten? Das ist das Bild von ihm?" Venus, Jupiter und Mars fallen fast um und verschwinden wieder. Merkur hingegen bleibt stehen und betrachtet es. "Es ist also jemand von der Erde."

"Hä?" Serenity hätte mit irgendeinem dummen Kommentar gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer ernsten Frage.

"Ja, ist er." Merkur lächelt Serenity an, "Aber wir sollten jetzt trotzdem essen."

Am Abend schläft Serenity wieder in Träumen schwelgend ein. Sie stellt sich vor, in diesem Garten zu sein.

_- tbc -_


	2. noch 3 Tage

_Noch 3 Tage bis zum Ball._

**Auf dem Mond:**

"Nein, nein, nein! Ich werde nicht mit diesem Endymion tanzen!", platzt es aus Serenity heraus. Geht diese Diskussion schon wieder los. "Hab ich nicht gestern erst gesagt, dass ich ihn für einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten Typen halte?"

"Nein, hast du nicht", entgegnet Mars genervt.

Venus fügt an, "Gestern war er noch eklig."

Serenity wirft ihr einen Blick zu, der sie auf der Stelle töten könnte. Beleidigt verschwindet Serenity in ihrem Gemach. Sie schaut zum Fenster heraus und fragt sich, wo das noch alles enden soll. Sie sieht ihren Laptop und beschließt online zu gehen. Ob das die anderen merken? Sie war sonst in keinem Monat so lang online, wie allein gestern. Aber was soll's. Sie muss es ja nicht bezahlen. Und so loggt sie sich zuerst ins IPN ein, und danach in "Moonromance".

**Auf der Erde:**

"Endymion, was hast du heute noch so vor?", fragt ihn sein Vater. Seine Mutter wirft seinem Vater einen der Blicke zu, die ihm sagen, er solle nicht weiter nachfragen. Sie hat ihren Sohn beobachtet. Und auch wenn er es noch nicht weiß, aber sie weiß es. Er hat sich verliebt. Zu ihrem Erstaunen rückt Endymion jedoch mit der Sprache raus. "Ich werde mich wieder mit dem Mädchen unterhalten, das ich gestern kennen gelernt habe."

Sein Vater schaut sehr verblüfft. "Du hast ein Mädchen kennen gelernt? Wann? Wo?"

Endymion verdreht schon wieder die Augen, "Vater!"

Diesen Ton versteht er als Aufforderung den Mund zu halten. Innerlich freut er sich jedoch, dass sein Sohn endlich ein Mädchen kennen gelernt hat.

Kaum ist Endymion fertig mit frühstücken, verschwindet er auch schon.

"Na so was.", stellt sein Vater fest. "Ich glaube das war heute Rekordzeit. Außerdem bleibt er sonst immer sitzen, bis wir auch fertig sind."

"Hast du ihn nicht gehört? Er möchte sich wieder mit dem Mädchen unterhalten. Das sagt doch alles.", entgegnet ihm seine Frau.

"Was meinst du damit?" Er versteht es noch nicht recht, bis sie es ihm direkt sagt, "Unseren Sohn hat's erwischt. Er ist verliebt."

"Was? Woran siehst du das?"

"Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Er war gestern online in einem Chatprogramm. Wann ist er das? Er rennt seitdem mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht rum. Und er verschwindet sofort wieder, um weiter mit ihr zu reden."

Sie sieht ihren Mann, wie drei Tage Regenwetter ins Gesicht, "Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, oder?"

"Oh, doch, hab ich! Mein Sohn geht in die Offensive."

Sie verdreht nur noch die Augen.

Endymion verschwindet schnell in seinem Zimmer und geht online. Er hofft zutiefst, dass seine Prinzessin wieder online ist. Und er wird auch nicht enttäuscht.

**Im Chat:**

Endy: "Guten Morgen, meine Prinzessin."

Serenity ist ebenfalls glücklich darüber, dass Endy wieder online ist. Sofort vergisst sie alles andere um sich herum.

Mondprinzessin: "Oh guten Morgen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du online kommst."

Endymion bekommt schon wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Endy: "Und, gut geträumt?"

Serenity ist erstaunt. Von allen wird sie gefragt, ob sie gut geschlafen hat, aber er fragt sie, ob sie gut geträumt hat. Sie wird etwas leicht rot.

Mondprinzessin: "Ja. Ich habe von deinem Garten geträumt."

Endymion schmunzelt.

Endy: "Und, bin ich da auch vorgekommen?"

Mondprinzessin: "Bist du!"

Doch muss Serenity ihr Gespräch beenden, als sie zu ihrer Mutter gerufen wird.

Mondprinzessin: "Tut mir leid, Endy. Ich muss weg. Meine Mutter ruft mich. Das könnte etwas länger dauern.

Endy: "Macht nichts. Ich verschwinde derweil etwas in meinen Garten! Tschaui, kleine Prinzessin."

Mondprinzessin: "Träum schön, Endy :-)"

Endymion lächelt über diesen Kommentar, sie hat keine Ahnung wie schön er seit ihrem ersten Chatgespräch träumt.

**Auf dem Mond:**

Serenity macht sich also auf den Weg zu ihrer Mutter.

"Mutter? Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Mit diesen Worten tritt Serenity leise in den großen Saal ein, wo sie von ihrer Mutter bereits empfangen wird.

Königin Selene weiß, dass ihre Tochter ungern mit Prinz Endymion tanzen möchte. Die Senshi haben es ihr gesagt.

"Serenity, meine Tochter. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht, aber es ist unabdingbar, dass du mit Prinz Endymion auf dem Ball tanzt."

Nein, jetzt fängt ihre Mutter auch noch damit an. "Mutter", beginnt sie langsam. "Ich möchte mit diesem Endymion nichts zu tun haben."

Ihre Mutter schaut sie verständnislos an. Die Senshi haben ihr erzählt, dass ihre Tochter irgendwo, irgendwen kennen gelernt hat und ein Bild von seinem Garten aufgehangen hat. Merkur hat ihr nicht erzählt, dass er von der Erde kommt. So versucht Selene das Gespräch umzulenken.

"Serenity. Schenk ihm einfach nur einen Tanz. Ich weiß, dass du jemand anderen kennen gelernt hast. Auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass ich es nicht von dir erfahren habe."

"Venus!", flucht Serenity. "Kann sie nie ihre Klappe halten!?"

"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld Serenity. Außerdem hat Venus gar nichts gesagt. Es war Merkur. Niemand kann so etwas für sich behalten." Ihre Mutter bleibt ruhig. Sie war auch mal jung.

"Ich habe gehört, du hast ein Bild von seinem Garten bekommen?"

Serenity schaut ihre Mutter an und wird dabei rot. "Willst du es mir zeigen?"

Serenity schaut sie verlegen an. "Na gut."

So gehen die beiden gemeinsam in ihr Gemach. Auf dem Weg dahin offenbart ihr Selene den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb sie ihre Tochter sehen wollte.

Sie werden am nächsten Tag auf die Erde fliegen und Prinz Endymion kennen lernen. Serenity soll mitkommen. Nein, sie muss mitkommen.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein, Mutter!" Ihre Mutter schaut sie fragend an.

"Ich will da nicht hin! Ich will nicht!", sagt sie ihr. Doch Serenity muss. Sie haben eine offizielle Einladung bekommen. Und als königliche Familie dürfen sie diese nicht abschlagen. Serenity weiß, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als zuzustimmen. Jeglicher Protest wäre sinnlos.

Selene sieht, dass ihre Tochter bedrückt ist darüber und versucht sie aufzuheitern. "Hey, es ist nur für einen Tag! Außerdem, wolltest du mir nicht das Bild zeigen?"

Die beiden sind in Serenitys Gemach angekommen. Als ihre Mutter das Bild sieht, fängt sie an zu schmunzeln. Serenity ist verwirrt.

"Was ist so lustig daran, Mutter?" Selene schaut ihre Tochter mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

"Nichts, nichts. Irgendwie süß so ein Bild zu schicken, oder? Und das ist sein Garten?", fragt sie ihre Tochter. Serenity wird rot. "Ja."

Selene schaut sich das Bild noch einmal an und grinst erneut. Sie kennt diesen Garten. Sie war schon einmal da. Doch wird sie ihrer Tochter nichts verraten. Nein, stattdessen hat sie Zuversicht, dass sie doch noch mit Endymion tanzen wird.

"Du magst diesen Jungen, oder?", fragt sie ihre Tochter.

Serenity nickt mit dem Kopf. Oh ja, sie mag ihn sehr. Selene schaut ihre Tochter eingehend an. "Also, mach dich für morgen einfach schön. Wir fliegen früh los und sind abends wieder da. Aber die Zeit dazwischen, benimm dich bitte." Mit einem Lächeln geht sie. Serenity murmelt noch hinter, "Ja, ja, ja."

**Auf der Erde:**

Endymion steht mit seinen Generälen im Rosengarten. Er hat soeben erfahren, dass morgen die Familie des weißen Mondes zu Besuch kommen wird. Konnte man ihm das nicht schon zeitiger sagen?

Zoisite versucht ihn aufzuheitern, "Hey, Endy! Ich hab gehört, diese Prinzessin soll ganz hübsch sein!"

Endymion schaut ihn an, "Nenn mich morgen bitte nicht Endy. Am Ende nennt sie mich vielleicht auch noch so."

Neflite schmunzelt ihn an, "Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass sie hübsch sein soll!"

Endymion schaut ihn an, als würde die Welt untergehen. "Das ist mir doch egal!"

Jedite versteht die Welt nicht mehr. "Ist dir klar, dass sie von ihrem gesamten Volk geliebt wird?"

Endymion ist aber auch das egal. Kunzite sieht den hoffnungslosen Fall und schaltet sich ein, "Na ja, wer nicht will, der hat schon, oder? Was haltet ihr davon. Wir gehen einfach auf den Ball und amüsieren uns."

Zoisite findet die Idee gut. "Ja, zum Beispiel mit den vier Leibwächtern der Prinzessin. Die eine ist so niedlich. Ich glaube sie war Lady Merkur."

Neflite grinst Zoisite an, "Ja, sie kommen morgen auch mit. Ich hoffe Lady Jupiter ist auch dabei."

Endymion kann das nicht mehr hören, "Schluss damit! Müsst ihr vor mir so rumschwärmen? Ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich der Ball nicht die Bohne!"

Aus Zoisite platzt es versehentlich heraus, "Hat das etwas mit deiner neuen Bekanntschaft zu tun?"

Endymion schaut ihn böse an. "Nein, ich wollte schon vorher nichts damit zu tun haben. Ich werde da lediglich hingehen, weil es meine Eltern so wollen."

Mit diesen Worten lässt er die Generäle im Garten zurück und setzt sich wieder an seinen Laptop.

**Auf dem Mond:**

Auch Serenity loggt sich wieder ein.

Mondprinzessin: "Hallo Endy."

Endymion ist froh, dass die Prinzessin auch wieder online ist.

Endy: "Hi."

Serenity merkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.

Mondprinzessin: "Was ist los?"

Endy: "Was meinst du?"

Mondprinzessin: "Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Endymion ist überrascht. Sie ist wirklich sensibel.

Endy: "Hm, ich kann morgen nicht online kommen. Wir bekommen Besuch."

Mondprinzessin: "Vielleicht kann ich dich ja damit aufheitern, dass ich morgen auch nicht online kommen kann. Ich muss mit meiner Mutter wo hin."

Endy: "Oh, wirklich? Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

Serenity fragt sich, was sie ihm sagen soll. Sie will ihre Identität als Mondprinzessin nicht preisgeben. So versucht sie alles etwas zu umschreiben.

Mondprinzessin: "Ich kenne diese Leute noch nicht. Meine Mutter will mich ihnen und ihrem Sohn vorstellen."

Endy: "Oh. Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"

Mondprinzessin: "Nein. Ich hab schon viel von ihrem Sohn gehört. Er soll ein aufgeblasener, arroganter, egoistischer, ekliger Typ sein."

Endymion muss schmunzeln.

Endy: "Weißt du was? Ich bin in einer ähnlichen Situation."

Mondprinzessin: "Was?"

Endy: "Meine Eltern haben auch jemand eingeladen, von denen ich die Tochter kennen lernen soll. Ich kenne sie auch noch nicht. Alle reden davon, sie wäre so schön. Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will sie nicht kennen lernen."

Endymion denkt sich *viel lieber würde ich dich kennen lernen wollen*.

Mondprinzessin: "Oh Endy. Ich freue mich schon auf morgen Abend, wenn alles vorbei ist."

Endymion hat eine Idee.

Endy: "Weißt du was?"

Mondprinzessin: "Was?"

Endy: "Wir machen es so. Egal was passiert, morgen Abend treffen wir beide uns wieder im Chat und meckern gegenseitig über unseren Besuch herum."

Serenity beginnt zu schmunzeln.

Mondprinzessin: "Jetzt hast du es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen."

Endy: "Also abgemacht?"

Mondprinzessin: "Abgemacht!"

Endy: "Ich muss jetzt leider los. Also bis morgen Abend. Träum was schönes, meine kleine Prinzessin."

Mondprinzessin: "Mach ich :-) Du aber auch! Mach's gut."

Serenity denkt sich weiter 'am besten von mir' und legt ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf.

_- tbc -_


	3. noch 2 Tage

_Noch 2 Tage bis zum Ball._

**Auf dem Mond:**

"Serenity, aufstehen!", ruft ihre Mutter. Sie kümmert sich heute persönlich um das Wecken ihrer Tochter, da sie weiß, wie gerne sie verschläft.

"Hä? Wer? Wie? Wo? Was?" Serenity steht im Bett. Sie ist es einfach nicht gewohnt, durch ihre Mutter geweckt zu werden. 'Oh nein, heute muss ich ja...' denkt sie sich. Am liebsten würde sie sich rumdrehen und weiterträumen. Doch das geht nicht. Sie erinnert sich daran, was sie und Endy gestern im Chat ausgemacht haben und steht mit einem Lächeln auf. Intensiv betrachtet sie noch einmal den Rosengarten.

**Auf der Erde:**

"Endy!!! Mach dich bitte endlich fertig!", hört Endymion von seinem Vater.

Endymion dreht sich um: "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sein Vater schaut ihn fragend an. "Ich möchte, dass mich heute niemand Endy nennt!" Endymion hat Angst, dass diese Prinzessin Serenity unter Umständen irgendetwas mit der Mondprinzessin aus dem Chat zu tun hat. Er möchte nicht, dass sie weiß, dass er ein Prinz ist. Sein Vater akzeptiert diesen Gefallen, wenn er auch nicht verstehen kann, wieso. Aber das interessiert ihn jetzt recht wenig. Ihn interessiert nur die Tatsache, dass sie heute Besuch von der Familie des weißen

Mondes bekommen.

Im Schloss wird schon alles vorbereitet und Endymion fragt sich, für was der ganze Aufwand gemacht wird.

**Auf dem Mond:**

Mars, Merkur, Jupiter und Venus stehen schon bereit. Der Shuttle ist auch schon fertig. Kurze Zeit später kommen auch Selene und Serenity an. Serenity sieht wunderbar aus. Sie hat ein weißes Kleid an, mit roten Kunstrosen bestückt. Sie sieht wunderschön aus darin. Ihr Gesicht allerdings passt nicht ganz zu ihrem Kleid. Denn ohne Lächeln verzaubert auch das schönste Kleid nicht.

Widerwillig steigt Serenity in den Shuttle ein. Mars und Venus setzen sich daneben und Selene gegenüber. Merkur und Jupiter steigen ins

Cockpit. Jupiter fliegt den Shuttle und Merkur ist für die Navigation zuständig. Jupiter liebt es, den Shuttle zu fliegen.

**Auf der Erde:**

Gespannt erwarten Endymions Eltern Königin Selene und ihre Tochter Serenity. Sie selbst haben sie noch nie gesehen. Und es ist schon lange her, seit sie Selene gesehen haben. Eigentlich verstehen sie sich ganz gut, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn nichts von allem wissen will. Endymion steht etwas widerspenstig da und wünscht sich, der Tag wäre schon vorbei. Die vier Generäle hingegen grinsen sich gegenseitig nur an. Sie interessieren sich gar nicht für die Mondprinzessin. Sie erwarten nur die vier Senshi.

"Sie kommen, Majestät", ruft ein Wächter. Gemeinsam gehen sie alle nach draußen und sehen, wie das Shuttle landet. Neflite kann sich nicht nehmen lassen, etwas zu sagen, "Lady Jupiter fliegt es."

Zoisite grinst ihn an, "Ja, aber Lady Merkur navigiert es!"

Endymion sieht die beiden und verdreht nur seine Augen. Wo ist er nur hingeraten!? Er kann sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, "Ja, und Lady Mars und Lady Venus und die Königin mit ihrer Tochter sitzen darin."

Er muss über diesen Kommentar selbst lachen, Neflite und Zoisite jedoch, finden das nicht so witzig. Auch Jedite und Kunzite können darüber nicht recht lachen.

Lady Mars steigt aus dem Shuttle aus, hinter ihr Lady Venus. Beide stellen sich jeweils neben dem Einstieg des Shuttles, um für die Sicherheit der Königin und der Prinzessin beim Ausstieg zu garantieren. Venus und Mars bereiten sich schon darauf vor, Serenity abzufangen. Sie hätten nicht tanzen üben sollen am Vormittag, sondern 'Wie steige ich aus einem Shuttle aus?'. Mars grinst Venus an. Ein Blick genügt und sie weiß, was gemeint ist. Belustigt grinst Venus zurück. Nun steigt die Königin aus und hinter ihr die Prinzessin. Wie zu erwarten war, verliert Serenity das Gleichgewicht und droht zu stürzen. Mars und Venus können sie gerade noch festhalten.

Endymion schaut lachend zum Himmel und dann zu seinen Eltern, "Wir könnt ihr mir nur so etwas antun?" In seiner Stimme liegt sehr viel Sarkasmus, den nicht mal sein Vater überhören konnte. Aber Endymion denkt weiter 'Wunderschön. Sie sieht wunderschön aus und ihre Ausstrahlung ist umwerfend ... was denke ich da? So ein Tollpatsch, kann nicht mal richtig aussteigen!'

"Warte erst mal ab, bis du sie kennst. Du musst zugeben, sie ist hübsch!"

"Vater! Wie oft noch? Das interessiert mich nicht. Sie kann nicht mal aus einem Shuttle steigen! Wehe sie tritt mir beim Tanzen auf die Füße!"

"Endy! Sei nicht so gemein!"

"Vater! Hattest du mir nicht versprochen, mich heute nicht so zu nennen?"

Mit einem sarkastischen Blick antwortet Endymions Vater, "Oh, ja, entschuldige! Prinz Endymion."

Nachdem Serenity heil aus dem Shuttle gestiegen ist, kommen auch Lady Merkur und Lady Jupiter hinterher. Serenity wünscht sich wieder zurück zu Haus. Doch diesen Tag wird sie durchstehen müssen.

Nach der Begrüßung schlägt Endymions Vater vor, dass sie ihnen das Schloss zeigen. Selene kennt es ja schon, aber die anderen noch nicht. So kommt es, dass die vier Generäle ihre Chance ergreifen und Jedite Lady Mars herumführt. Neflite Lady Jupiter, Zoisite Lady Merkur und Kunzite Lady Venus. Endymions Vater schlägt gemeinsam mit Selene vor, dass Endymion Serenity das Schloss zeigt.

Während Serenity "Mutter!" ausruft, tut Endymion ihr es gleich, "Vater!" Beide wissen jedoch, dass Protest nichts hilft und so verschwinden auch sie. Endymions Eltern setzen sich mit Selene hingegen zu einem gemütlichen Plausch unter alten Freunden in ein abgelegeneres Zimmer.

Endymion schaut Serenity an, "Hey!"

Sie dreht sich zu ihm, "Hm?"

Er geht sie jedoch etwas barsch an, "Du bist doch alt genug. Du wirst dich hier schon nicht verlaufen. Ich habe noch etwas zu tun!"

Noch bevor Serenity etwas sagen kann, ist Endymion verschwunden. Toll. Lässt er sie einfach mitten im Schloss sitzen. Na ja, ist ja nicht ihre Schuld. So geht sie einfach weiter den Gang entlang und kommt in einen Garten. Sie traut ihren Augen nicht. Rosen. Viele rote Rosen. Sie geht in den Garten. Er nimmt ihr den Atem. Dieser Garten. Das ist doch...

Sie glaubt ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Dieser Garten sieht genauso aus, wie der Garten auf Endys Bild. Warum hat er ihr das angetan? Das ist genau der gleiche Garten. Endy träumt also nicht in seinem Garten davon seiner Liebe eine Rose zu schenken. Ihr beginnen die Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Von einer Stimme wird sie herausgerissen, "Hey! Was machst du hier?"

Serenity dreht sich erschrocken gerade so weit um, um zu erkennen, dass Endymion ein paar Meter hinter ihr steht. Er soll sie nicht weinen sehen. "Endymion. Es gehört sich nicht, sich einfach so anzuschleichen!", versucht sie trocken zu sagen. Doch Endymion entgegnet ihr nur kalt, "Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen. Das ist mein Garten. Und für dich bin ich immer noch PRINZ Endymion!"

"Hey, hey, ganz ruhig!", schaltet sich Zoisite ein. Endymion dreht sich um, "Hm?"

Zoisite sieht Endymion scharf an. Serenity hat inzwischen ihre Tränen weggewischt und dreht sich ebenfalls rum. Ihr Blick streift seinen mit großer Traurigkeit. Dann sieht sie Merkur. Merkur merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Was ist los, Serenity?"

Serenity schaut Merkur an und erinnert sich daran, wie sie ihr das Bild gezeigt hat. Sie war die einzige der Senshi, die es sich genauer angeschaut haben.

"Es ist nichts, nur die Tatsache, dass ich hier stehe."

Merkur reist ihre Augen auf. Sie versteht. Sie sieht es. Sie sieht es endlich. Das ist der Garten auf dem Bild. Endymion schaut Serenity verwundert an. Danach zu Zoisite, der wiederum auf Merkur schaut. Merkur bringt nur ein großes "Oh!" heraus.

Serenity kullern erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie rennt an Merkur vorbei aus dem Garten heraus. Endymion verdreht erneut seine Augen, "Mädchen."

Zoisite sieht ihn scharf an, so etwas in Gegenwart von Lady Merkur zu sagen. Er weiß genau, dass er innerlich hofft, auf dem Ball mit ihr tanzen zu können. Zoisite fragt Merkur etwas ruhiger, "Was ist mit ihr los?"

Merkur schaut Zoisite an. Soll er es ihm sagen? "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Es ist nur..." Nein, das ist Serenitys Angelegenheit. "Ach, vergesst es einfach!" Mit diesen Worten rennt sie Serenity hinterher. Zoisite sieht Endymion verurteilend an. "Jetzt hast du's. Wenn du Serenity nicht magst, ist es das Eine. Aber es ist das Andere, wenn du auch mich vor Merkur schlecht dastehen lässt."

Endymion sieht seinen Freund sprachlos an.

Merkur ist inzwischen bei Serenity angelangt. "Hey, rede erst mal mit ihm!"

Serenity sieht sie verheult an, "Reden? Nein! Endy hat mich angelogen! Wahrscheinlich ist der Rest dann auch gelogen."

Merkur sieht sie mitleidig an. "Du hast ihm vorher gesagt, dass du Rosen magst, oder?"

"Ja, hab ich. Nachdem er mir gesagt hat, dass er oft in seinem Rosengarten ist."

Merkur versucht ihre Freundin aufzuheitern. "Na ja. Vielleicht ist sein Rosengarten nicht so bombastisch, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast und er hat deshalb ein Bild von einem anderen Garten genommen!"

Serenity versteht dieses Argument nicht. "Nein, wenn er so unehrlich ist, will ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Und das werd ich ihm heut Abend auch sagen."

Entschlossen wischt sich Serenity ihre Tränen aus den Augen.

"Merkur, ich möchte nicht, das jemand was davon erfährt. Erst recht nicht meine Mutter."

Merkur kann das verstehen und versichert ihr, nichts zu sagen. Es wird Zeit für das Kaffeetrinken.

Zoisite und Endymion finden Serenity und Merkur auf einer Bank sitzend. Zoisite klopft seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Na, los! So schwer wird's schon nicht werden."

Endymion schaut ihn an, "Du weißt, ich tue das nur für dich, also versuch ja nicht danach irgendeinen Reim daraus zu machen!"

"Ist ja okay."

Endymion geht langsam auf Serenity und Merkur zu. "Es ist Zeit zum Kaffeetrinken."

Merkur schaut auf. "Hm."

Sie sieht Zoisite und steht auf, "Komm Serenity. Hier rumsitzen hilft dir jetzt auch nichts. Davon wird auch nichts besser."

Demonstrativ geht Merkur zu Zoisite, um Serenity damit zu zeigen, dass sie sich anschließen soll. Endymion dreht sich zu Zoisite, der ihn auffordernd ansieht.

Er reicht Serenity die Hand. "Es tut mir leid."

Serenity schaut verwundert auf. "Was tut dir leid?"

"Das ich dich vorhin so angegangen bin."

Serenity lächelt ihn kurz an. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Aber verletzt ist sie trotzdem. Das macht sie ihm auch klar, indem sie anfügt, "PRINZ Endymion."

Ohne seine Hand zu nehmen steht sie auf und geht Richtung Esszimmer. Endymion folgt ihr leise, um sie zu überholen. Er weiß, dass sie nicht weiß, wo es langgeht. Und er möchte es sich mit seinem Freund Zoisite nicht noch einmal verscherzen.

Zoisite schaut traurig zu Merkur. Diese fragt ihn, was er denn habe. "Ich habe gehofft, dass Endymion über seinen Schatten springen kann. Aber er hat halt einen großen Dickschädel. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie alle immer sagen. Das ist nur Fassade."

Merkur schaut Zoisite an und auf ihrem Mund legt sich ein Lächeln. "Ich glaube du hast recht." Ja, Merkur beginnt langsam zu verstehen, was vor sich geht.

Dieser Typ, den Serenity im Chat kennen gelernt hat. Dieser Endy. Es ist sein Rosengarten. Und ob es das ist. Serenity will das nur nicht sehen. Um sich zu vergewissern fragt sie Zoisite: "Sag mal, Zoi, in den Garten haben doch nur Mitglieder der königlichen Familie zutritt, oder?"

Zoisite versteht zwar nicht, was es nun mit dem Garten auf sich hat, aber beantwortet ihre Frage, "Der Garten ist genauer gesagt Endymions Werk, seit seine Oma gestorben ist. Er mag es nicht, wenn Fremde da hineingehen. Selbst seine Eltern sieht er ungern darin. Wir sind eigentlich die Einzigen, die da neben ihm rein dürfen."

"Oh.", platzt es aus Merkur heraus.

Zoisite fügt an, "Deshalb war er vorhin auch nicht begeistert, als eure Prinzessin da war."

Merkur beginnt zu verstehen. Sie ist sich nun sicher, die wahre Identität von dem Chatter Endy zu kennen. Er ist kein geringerer, als Prinz Endymion höchstpersönlich. Merkur lächelt Zoisite breit an, "Zoi, ich habe sehr große Zuversicht darauf, dass sich die beiden noch verstehen werden. Wenn auch nicht heute."

Zoisite sieht Merkur verwundert an. "Ja, das würde seinen Eltern gefallen. Uns übrigens auch. Aber ich glaube die beiden haben nur noch bis zu dem Jahresball Zeit."

Merkur grinst zurück, "Ich bin sicher, bis dahin mögen sie sich. Ihr kommt doch auch mit, oder?"

Zoisite lächelt sie an, "Natürlich! Ich lass mir doch keinen Tanz mit Lady Merkur entgehen."

Gemeinsam machen sich auch die beiden auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.

Im Esszimmer herrscht angeregte Unterhaltung. Bis auf zwei. Serenity und Endymion sind total still. Merkur bemerkt das und beginnt innerlich zu grinsen. Wenn Serenity wüsste, wer Endymion ist. Oh wie hat sie bei dem Bild von diesem Endy geschwärmt. Ja, Serenity hat sich in diesen Endy verliebt. Während Merkur Serenity beim Essen zuschaut, bemerkt Selene Merkurs Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Merkur, was ist?"

Merkur schreckt hoch. Sie darf sich jetzt nicht verplappern. "Ach nichts, ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht."

Selene schaut Merkur an, sie hat Serenity angelächelt. Sie gibt Merkur ein kleines Zeichen.

"Darüber habe ich gestern etwa ähnlich nachgedacht."

Merkur schaut Selene an, "Oh. Wieso... Woher...?"

Selene schaut Merkur an, "Ich bin nicht blind."

Die anderen sind alle etwas verwundert. Venus will es natürlich sofort wissen, "Worum geht es eigentlich?"

Sie schaut Merkur drohend an. Sie will unbedingt wissen, was los ist. Merkur sucht nach Worten. "Ähm, um eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit, mit der wir alle nicht gerechnet haben."

Keiner versteht was sie meint, außer Selene. "Lasst euch einfach überraschen."

Serenity wirft ihrer Mutter einen alles sagenden Blick zu. Selene weiß, dass ihre Tochter so schnell wie möglich nach Hause will. Vermutlich hat sie den Garten gesehen und ihr ist nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Chatter Endymion sein könnte, sondern hat ihn sofort verurteilt, sie angelogen zu haben. Das wäre typisch ihre Tochter.

Da die Anderen keine Ahnung haben worum es geht, verfallen sie wieder in ihre Gespräche.

Nach dem Kaffeetrinken wird es Zeit ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen. Die vier Senshi und Generäle verabschieden sich nur ungern voneinander. Auch Selene fand den Tag mit ihren alten Freunden von der Erde sehr kurz. Serenity und Endymion sind jedoch beide sehr erleichtert darüber, endlich wieder getrennte Wege gehen zu können.

Nach dem Abflug neckt ihn sein Vater, "Und, die Kleine ist doch ganz süß, oder?"

Endymion sieht ihn an wie drei Tage Regen. "Ja, ihr habt gewonnen. Sie sieht wirklich süß aus, aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Ich kann mir euer Geschwärme nicht mehr länger anhören. Ich gehe ins Bett."

"Um diese Zeit???", platzt es aus Jedite heraus, bis die anderen beginnen zu lachen. Endymion verschwindet rot angelaufen in seinem Gemach.

**Auf dem Mond:**

Serenity ist froh wieder zu Hause zu sein und verschwindet ebenfalls sofort in ihrem Gemach. Merkur fragt Selene noch, ob sie das Foto schon vor ihrer Abreise erkennt hat. Selene muss zugeben, dass ihr es aufgefallen ist. Ja. Beide lächeln sich wissend an. Sie sind sicher, dass Serenity zum Ball mit Endymion tanzen wird.

Serenity hingegen setzt sich stinksauer und enttäuscht an ihren Laptop. Sie weiß, Endy wird online sein. Und so ist es auch.

Mondprinzessin: "Hallo Endy."

Endymion ist super glücklich, dass seine Prinzessin wieder online ist.

Endy: "Hey, meine Prinzessin. Wie war's?"

Mondprinzessin: "Schrecklich."

Endy: "War der Typ so schlimm?"

Mondprinzessin: "Nein."

Endymion merkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

Endy: "Hey, was ist los? Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht."

Mondprinzessin: "Du kennst mich in gewisser Weise besser, als alle anderen."

Endy: "Was meinst du?"

Mondprinzessin: "Viele glauben, sie kennen mich. Und doch wissen sie nicht mal, wovon ich nachts träume, was ich mir am sehnlichsten wünsche. Du weißt es."

Endy: "Geht mir genauso."

Serenity beginnen die Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Spielt dieser Mistkerl tatsächlich mit ihr.

Mondprinzessin: "Hör bitte auf, mit mir zu spielen."

Endymion versteht nicht. Was ist nur passiert? Er spielt doch gar nicht mit ihr.

Endy: "Ich spiele nicht mit dir! Was habe ich gesagt, was dich so verletzt hat?"

Mondprinzessin: "Hör auf! HÖR AUF! Das ist doch alles eine Lüge. Von deinem ersten Satz an."

Endymion versteht immer noch nicht.

Endy: "Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, in keinster Weise."

Mondprinzessin: "Ich war heute in 'deinem' Rosengarten. Er gehört dir nicht, und wahrscheinlich auch die Träume nicht. Und der Rest ist dann wahrscheinlich auch gelogen."

Endy: "Unmöglich. Du kannst nicht da gewesen sein!"

Mondprinzessin: "Weil er nicht dir gehört? Ich war da!"

Jetzt erst wird Endymion sich darüber im Klaren, was Mondprinzessin gesagt hat. Sie war in seinem Rosengarten, heute!? Das ist unmöglich. Niemand darf so ohne Weiteres seinen Rosengarten betreten. Das ist sein heiliger Ort. Der Ort, an dem er sich zum Träumen zurückzieht.

Endy: "Selbst meine Eltern sehe ich nicht gerne in meinem Garten. Ich würde es also wissen, wenn du da gewesen wärst."

Endymion würde wissen, wenn sie da gewesen wäre. Niemand darf so ohne weiteres da rein. Aber heute war jemand so ohne weiteres da reingegangen. Serenity. Ist das möglich? Kann das wirklich sein, dass sich hinter Mondprinzessin Serenity verbirgt? Sollte sich die Mondprinzessin wirklich den Nicknamen Mondprinzessin zugelegt haben? Das würde erklären, warum sie heute ebenfalls jemand besuchen wollte bzw. sollte. Ihn! Das würde erklären, warum sie dann angefangen hat zu weinen, als sie in seinem Garten stand.

Mondprinzessin: "Nicht der Besuch war schrecklich, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich erkannt habe, dass du mich angelogen hast!"

Endymion weiß nicht wie er darauf reagieren soll. Sie kommt wahrscheinlich genauso wenig auf den Gedanken, er könne Endymion sein, wie er darauf gekommen ist, dass sie Serenity sein könnte. Er kannte Serenity nicht und wollte sie eigentlich nur aus dem Grund nicht kennen lernen, weil er weiß, dass ihn alle mit ihr verkuppeln wollten. Aber als sie mit Tränen in den Augen dastand, hat er gesehen, dass sie auch Gefühle hat. Und jetzt versteht er, warum sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie glaubt, er habe sie belogen und alles wäre nur ein Spiel für ihn. Sie kommt nicht mal auf den Gedanken, dass er Endymion sein könnte. Und dennoch tut sie ihm leid. Es tut ihm leid, dass es so gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist. Am liebsten würde er ihr offenbaren, wer er ist. Doch weiß er, dass sie dann nur noch mehr sauer auf ihn sein wird. Denn auch sie kennt ihn besser, wie viele andere Menschen. Um genau zu sein gibt es niemanden sonst, der von seinem Traum weiß. Er weiß, dass jede weitere Diskussion keinen Sinn hat.

Endy: "Es tut mir leid, aber du musst mir glauben, ich habe dich nicht angelogen."

Mondprinzessin: "Nein, du hast nur die Tatsache verdreht, dass der Rosengarten Prinz Endymion gehört."

Serenity ist zutiefst enttäuscht.

Mondprinzessin: "Es tut dir leid? Ja, mir auch! Mir tut es auch leid. Ich möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Serenity den Chat und geht offline. Sie klappt ihren Laptop zu, versteckt ihn in der hintersten Ecke ihres Schubfaches und nimmt das Bild über ihrem Bett ab. Sie legt es zum Laptop dazu. Bei irgendeiner Wohltätigkeitsaktion wird sie es dazu geben. Vielleicht auch, wenn irgendwann ein Kind mal von dem Rosengarten von Prinz Endymion schwärmt.

Endymion ist zutiefst traurig. Er hat einen Teil von der Mondprinzessin gesehen, die nur wenige sehen. Und jetzt hat er auch noch auf ihren Gefühlen rumgetrampelt. Er beschließt, ihr auf dem Ball zu sagen, dass er Endy ist.

_- tbc-_


	4. noch 1 Tag

_Noch 1 Tag zum Ball._

**Auf der Erde:**

Endymion ist schon früh am Morgen wach. Er geht wieder in den Rosengarten und erinnert sich zurück, wie er Prinzessin Serenity da stehen gesehen hat. Unwillkürlich fängt er aber an, seine Erinnerungen daran mit seinen Träumen zu vermischen. Er stellt sich vor, wie er statt ihr weh zu tun, ihr eine Rose aus seinem Garten schenken würde. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie enttäuscht Serenity jetzt ist. In dem Augenblick, als er sie in seinem Garten gesehen hat, hat er erkannt, wie zerbrechlich sie ist. Wie zart ihr Wesen ist. Wenn er könnte, würde er es rückgängig machen. Aber stattdessen hat er diese Einsicht am vorigen Tag einfach beiseite geschoben und an seinem Stolz festgehalten. Er wollte niemanden kennen lernen, mit dem er verkuppelt werden soll. Aber hat sie nicht auch geschrieben, sie hält den Typen, den sie kennen lernen soll für einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, egoistischen, ekligen Typen? Oder so ähnlich jedenfalls hat sie es doch gesagt. Mit dem, was er zu ihr gesagt hat und wie er sie behandelt hat, hat er ihr Bild von ihm doch nur bestätigt. Wie wird sie auf dem Ball ihm gegenüber reagieren? Wie wird sie ihm gegenüber reagieren, wenn sie erfährt, dass er Endy ist?

**Auf dem Mond:**

Serenity geht mit einem depressiven Ausdruck durch das Schloss. Merkur fängt sie ab. Erwartungsfreudig fragt sie, ob sie sich denn ausgesprochen habe, mit diesem Endy. Serenity schaut sie traurig an, "Ja, ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt, aber er wollte sich nur herausreden, es wäre sein Garten und blablabla. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich weiß, dass dieser Garten Prinz Endymion gehört, hat er nicht mehr wirklich etwas gesagt. Ich bin dann rausgegangen. Merkur, wenn irgendjemand gerne ein Bild von Prinz Endymions Rosengarten haben will, sag mir bescheid. Ich will dieses Bild nicht länger sehen."

Merkur wird traurig darüber, dass die Aussprache einen solchen Verlauf genommen hat. Aber sie weiß, morgen folgt der Ball. Sie muss vorher unbedingt mit Endymion reden. Sie lässt Serenity weiter ziehen, ohne noch Fragen zu stellen und so schleppt sich Serenity durch den Tag.

Merkur hingegen geht zu Selene und bittet sie, Endymion persönlich empfangen zu dürfen. Selene schaut sie fragend an. "Aber willst du nicht lieber Zoisite in Empfang nehmen? Ich dachte, Serenity könnte Endymion empfangen?"

Merkur klärt sie darüber auf, dass es zwischen den beiden nicht so gut aussieht, und sie vorher unbedingt mit Endymion reden wolle. Selene willigt ein. Merkur wird zwar Zoisite empfangen, dafür Selene aber Endymion und sie wird es dann arrangieren, dass sie sich direkt nach seiner Ankunft unterhalten können. Merkur bedankt sich bei ihr.

**Auf der Erde:**

Endymion geht die ganze Zeit durchs Schloss - in seinen Gedanken versunken. Was soll er nur tun? Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er in die Mondprinzessin wirklich verliebt ist, nein in Prinzessin Serenity. Er muss lächeln. Denn eigentlich in beide! Er ist sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass er sich schon in dem Augenblick in sie verliebt hat, als sie aus dem Shuttle gestolpert ist. Ihre leichte Art. Sie ist - war - einfach anders, als die üblichen Prinzessinnen auf der Erde. Jede andere Prinzessin hätte sich darüber aufgeregt und sonst was, und das nur, weil es nicht passieren darf. Dabei sind gerade solche Kleinigkeiten Dinge, die das Leben lustig gestalten. Kleine unvorhergesehene Sachen, über die man schmunzeln kann. Sie hat ihn sogar schon innerhalb der ersten 5 Sekunden zum Lachen gebracht. Das hat noch keine vor ihr geschafft. Aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Er wusste noch nicht, dass sie die Mondprinzessin ist.

Als er Stunden später wieder in seinem Garten ankommt, hat er eine Idee. Er holt sich eine Gartenschere und sucht die schönste rote Rose aus seinem Garten heraus. Er wird sie ihr am morgigen Ball übergeben – ein Versuch der Wiedergutmachung.

Und so schleppt sich auch Endymion durch die restlichen Stunden des Tages. Immer wieder an Serenity denkend. Er konnte ihr nicht ganz egal sein, sonst hätte sie sich nicht so aufgeregt.

_- tbc -_


	5. Der Tag

_Der Tag des Jahrsballes._

**Auf der Erde:**

Auch heute ist Endymion schon wieder sehr zeitig wach. Doch diesmal nimmt er sich einen Schreibblock mit in seinen Garten. Er hat sich dazu entschlossen, Serenity einen Brief zu schreiben in dem er alles erklärt. Doch irgendwie findet er nicht die richtigen Worte. So verwirft er seinen Plan und beschließt, Serenity die Rose schon vor dem Ball zukommen zu lassen und bindet einen kleinen Zettel ran. Auf diesem Zettel hat er nicht viel geschrieben - er ist kein Freund von langen Briefen als Entschuldigung. Für ihn ist eine Entschuldigung nur dann eine richtige Entschuldigung, wenn sie nicht nur von Herzen kommt, sondern der Person gegenüber ausgesprochen wird, die es betrifft. So steht nichts weiter drauf, als die paar Worte: "Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Endymion."

Er ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies auch wie eine Entschuldigung wirkt, jedoch ist das nötig. Denn was würde er machen, wenn Serenity ihn nicht mal eines Blickes würdigt?

**Auf dem Mond:**

Traumlos wacht Serenity auf. Sie muss nicht geweckt werden, um sich selbst aufzurappeln. Ihr Blick wandert an der Wand entlang, wo gestern früh noch ein Bild gehangen hat. Sie hat es geliebt. Nicht nur weil es Rosen sind, sondern auch weil es von Endy kam. Aber nun ist sie zutiefst deprimiert darüber.

"Serenity?", ruft Merkur.

"Ja, ich bin wach, Merkur.", antwortet sie.

"Ah, okay. Ich hab gute Nachrichten für dich."

"Hu? Gute Nachrichten? Welche denn? Der Ball fällt aus?"

Merkur grinst verschmitzt. "Nein, das wäre ja eine Schlechte! Ich will gefälligst noch mit Zoisite tanzen! Nein, aber du kannst liegen bleiben. Wenn nachher Prinz Endymion kommt, brauchst du ihn nicht empfangen. Das macht deine Mutter."

Serenity schaut freudig auf. "Oh, hat sie endlich kapiert, dass ich von diesem Typen nichts wissen will?"

Merkur muss sie jedoch enttäuschen. "Nein, darum geht es nicht. Sie hat nur Angst, dass du ihm an die Gurgel gehst."

Merkur beginnt zu lachen. Diesen Kommentar hätte sie nicht von sich erwartet.

Auch Serenity ist etwas verdutzt, "Hä? So schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht. Ich mein, es war ja schon süß, wie er sich gestern so auf der Bank bei mir entschuldigen wollte."

Merkur fällt ihr ins Wort, "Ja, und du hast alles daran getan, ihm zu zeigen, dass du seine Entschuldigung abgelehnt hast!"

Serenity schaut ihre Freundin frech an, "Willst du mir jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen machen?"

Merkur lächelt, "Nein, nur dafür sorgen, dass du ihm bis heute Abend nicht begegnest!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Merkur. Serenity überlegt sich, dass sie sich dann ja auch noch mal hinlegen kann.

Am Mittag kommen Prinz Endymion und seine vier Generäle an. Jedite wird von Lady Mars begrüßt, Neflite von Lady Jupiter, Zoisite von Lady Merkur, Kunzite von Lady Venus und Prinz Endymion von Königin Selene. Verwundert fragt Endymion, wo denn Serenity sei, als ihm Merkur schnell antwortet, dass sie nicht kommen konnte. Heimlich zwinkert sie Zoisite zu. Er versteht, irgendeine Friedensaktion ist also geplant. Während die anderen voraus gehen, bringt Selene Endymion in einen extra Raum. Auch Merkur und Zoisite folgen ihnen. Als Endymion in dem Raum ist, geht Selene heraus und Merkur hinein. Selene deutet Zoisite an, dass er nicht mit rein soll. Zoisite versteht. Merkur will mit Endymion wegen Serenity reden.

Merkur platzt sofort heraus. "Okay, Prinz Endymion. Wie stellst du dir vor, soll das heute alles ablaufen?"

Endymion schaut sie verwundert an. "Was meinst du?"

Merkur schaut ihn an. "Die anderen wissen nichts weiter davon, aber ich hab deinen Rosengarten auch erkannt."

Endymion stockt der Atem. Weiß sie also, wer er ist?

Merkur spricht weiter, "Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dir das alles egal ist. Serenity hat mir eure Aussprache von gestern erzählt, Endy!"

Endy? Hat sie gerade Endy gesagt? Endymion erkennt, dass sie definitiv weiß, wer er ist. Langsam rückt er mit der Sprache heraus. "Ich weiß nicht so recht."

Merkur aber bleibt hart. "Hey, so ganz egal kann sie dir ja nicht sein!"

Endymion schaut sie an. "Nein, ist sie nicht." Nein, sie ist ihm überhaupt nicht egal! Aber er ist sich viel zu unsicher, was sie über ihn denkt. Merkur merkt ihm seine Unsicherheit an.

"Endy. Jetzt nimm mal all deinen Mut zusammen und lass dir was einfallen. Oder denkst du, du bist ihr auch einfach so egal?"

Endymion schaut zu Merkur auf. Sie hat es wirklich drauf, ihm Hoffnung zu machen.

"Okay. Ich lass mir was einfallen." Er holt die Rose hervor und übergibt sie Merkur. "Kannst du ihr das bitte vor dem Ball geben?"

Merkur schaut ihn mit einem Lächeln an, "Natürlich!" 'Geht doch', denkt sie sich. Lächelnd stürmt sie aus dem Zimmer. Natürlich will sie Serenity die Rose sofort übergeben. Sie weiß, wie sehr Serenity Rosen mag. Und dazu ist das hier noch eine echte Rose von der Erde. Eine Seltenheit.

Zoisite sieht Merkur breit grinsend aus dem Zimmer gehen. Sie ruft ihm noch zu, "Warte hier kurz auf mich, bin gleich zurück."

Er dreht sich zu Endymion und sieht ihn da sitzen wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend, das gerade eine Standpauke erhalten hat. Er kennt seinen Freund zu lang und zu gut. Er weiß, dass er sich in Serenity verliebt hat. Und er weiß, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um sie ging und er weiß auch, dass diese Rose für sie war.

Langsam tritt er ein, "Hey, Endy, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Endymion schaut zu Zoisite hoch. "Hm, nein. Jetzt kann nur noch ich mir selbst helfen."

Merkur klopft an Serenitys Zimmer.

"Ja?", hört sie eine verschlafene Stimme. Serenity hat doch nicht etwa wieder geschlafen. Merkur tritt ein und sieht Serenity tatsächlich wieder im Bett.

"Ähm, warst du vorhin nicht schon mal wach?"

Serenity schaut verschlafen zu Merkur, "Hm, ja. Aber du hast gesagt ihr braucht mich nicht. Und da hab ich mir überlegt, das wird ein langer Abend. Also schlaf ich weiter."

"Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Nein, nein, schon okay. Sag mir lieber, was du da hinter deinem Rücken hältst!"

Merkur grinst sie breit an. "Überraschung!" Sie holt die Rose hervor und übergibt sie der erstaunten Serenity. Diese nimmt die Rose mit Freude.

"Eine echte Rose? Richtig echt? Wo hast du dir hier? Die muss ja von der Erde sein! Hast du sie etwa vorgestern mitgehen lassen?"

Merkur wird rot. Wie kann ihre Freundin nur so was von ihr denken? Sie würde nie einfach so etwas mitgehen lassen.

"Nein, danke für die Einschätzung. Ich bin nur die Botin. Und ja, sie ist von der Erde."

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Merkur wieder. Serenity betrachtet die Rose. Sie sieht wunderschön aus. Einfach himmlisch. Sie entdeckt den Zettel an ihr. Sie macht ihn auf und liest ihn. "Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. - Endymion." Serenity beginnt zu grinsen. Dieser Endymion ist ja richtig süß. Ist diese Rose etwa aus seinem Garten? Aber wieso? Serenity sucht schnell eine Vase und stellt die Rose an ihr Fenster.

Es ist mittlerweile schon Nachmittag. So entschließt sie sich, sich langsam fertig zu machen. Im Bad beginnt sie erst mal mit einer ausgiebigen Dusche. Danach bürstet sie sich die Haare und steckt sie zu ihren üblichen Zöpfchen zusammen. Als sie damit fertig ist, sucht sie sich ihr schönstes Kleid heraus.

Das Kleid, welches mit Rosen bestückt ist. Langsam beginnt sie sich auf diesen Ball zu freuen, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht weiß, was sie von diesem Endymion halten soll. Kaum ist sie fertig und wieder in ihrem Zimmer, klopfen auch schon die Senshi. Serenity hat die Zeit total vergessen. In wenigen Augenblicken beginnt der Ball und sie muss pünktlich da sein.

**Auf dem Ball:**

Serenity und die Senshi kommen auf dem Ball an. Kaum sind sie da, kann es auch schon beginnen. Merkur und die anderen Senshi tanzen mit ihren Liebsten.

Selene tritt an Serenity heran. "Das wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend."

Serenity schaut ihre Mutter an und nickt. Aber tief in ihr drin, kann sie Endy nicht vergessen. Selene macht ihre Tochter jedoch auch noch darauf aufmerksam, das sie ihren ersten Tanz Prinz Endymion schenken muss. Sie erntet einen erbosten Blick.

"Und ich denk, das soll ein schöner Abend werden! Guck mal, der Typ da drüben sieht so niedlich aus. Wieso darf ich nicht mit ihm tanzen, sondern soll diesem aufgeblasenen Endymion den ersten Tanz schenken. Womöglich vergesse ich noch, ihn PRINZ zu nennen und er ist wieder eingeschnappt!"

"Serenity!", entgegnet ihr ihre Mutter; doch ganz trocken weiß sich Serenity zu wehren, "Ich sage nichts als die Wahrheit, Merkur und Zoisite waren Zeugen, falls es Endymion nicht zugeben will."

Zu sich selbst aufmunternd sagt sie, "Let's fetz ... das kann ja heiter werden."

Sie zwinkert ihrer Mutter noch einmal zu, und Selene weiß, Serenity wird ihren ersten Tanz Endymion schenken.

Serenity geht erst mal an das kalte Buffet und will sich gerade ein richtig großes Stückchen Kuchen holen, als von hinten jemand fragt, "Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz, Prinzessin?"

Serenity dreht sich rum, um Endymion hinter ihr stehen zu sehen. 'Au Backe. Jetzt muss ich wirklich mit ihm tanzen! Ach man, ich will nicht!', spricht jedoch, "Natürlich, PRINZ Endymion. Bringen wir's hinter uns."

Endymion führt sie auf die Tanzfläche und beide beginnen zu tanzen – aus den Lautsprechern erklingt "At the beginning" [von Donna Lewis und Richard Marks].

Endymion genießt diesen Tanz mit Serenity, doch diese ist heilfroh, als das Lied endlich zu Ende ist. Noch bevor sie sich aus ihrer Tanzstellung lösen kann, flüstert ihr Endymion ins Ohr, "Kannst du nach dem nächsten Lied auf den Balkon kommen?"

Serenity schaut ihn verwundert an, doch er verschwindet verlegen aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Mit den Gedanken, 'Na prima. Jetzt will er mir wohl noch 'ne Standpauke halten, ich hätte nicht richtig getanzt, oder ich solle ja nie wieder seinen Garten betreten oder irgendwas andres Doofes.', geht sie erneut in Richtung Buffet und schnappt sich ihr Stückchen Kuchen. Merkur tritt an sie heran, "Und, wie war der Tanz?"

Zoisite steht hinter Merkur und grinst breit. Doch sein Grinsen verschwindet etwas, als Serenity antwortet, "Aufgeblasener Typ. Wahrscheinlich wird er mir jetzt noch vorwerfen ich könne nicht tanzen oder sonst was. Ich soll nach dem Lied auf den Balkon kommen."

Merkur schaut sie nur aufmunternd an und wünscht ihr viel Spaß. Sie wendet sich wieder Zoisite zu, der ihr bereits einen Kuchenteller zusammengestellt hat.

Wie Endymion gewünscht hat, kommt Serenity nach dem Lied auf den Balkon. Sie sieht ihn jedoch nirgends und stellt sich ans Geländer, um erst mal die Aussicht zu genießen. Sie schaut in den Himmel und betrachtet die Sterne. 'Irgendwo da draußen ist er... ich weiß es.' Sie wird aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als eine männliche Stimme sie unterbricht, "Ich weiß, du hältst mich für einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, egoistischen, ekligen Typen. Aber das wird mich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten, mich zu entschuldigen."

Serenity dreht sich um und findet Endymion vor sich. "Prinz Endymion", schießt es aus ihr heraus. Doch er lächelt sie nur an, "Meine Freunde nennen mich einfach nur Endy."

Serenity steht der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. 'Was hat er da gerade gesagt? Endy? Warum muss mich heute alles an ihn erinnern?' Ihr beginnen langsam Tränen runterzukullern und sie dreht sich wieder weg.

"Prinzessin Serenity?", fragt er nach. Er kann ihre Reaktion noch nicht recht einschätzen. Doch sie bleibt kalt, "Lass mich allein. Ich hab keine Lust mir jetzt irgendwas von dir anhören zu lassen. Und keine Angst, deinen Rosengarten betrete ich auch nicht wieder."

Merkur hat ihr erzählt, wie wichtig Endymion der Garten ist. Endymion hört ihre Tränen an ihrer Stimme heraus und legt einen Arm über ihre Schulter. Er lächelt sie dabei an, während sie fragend zurückschaut.

"Hey, es tut mir leid. Ehrlich."

Im Ballsaal sehen Zoisite und Merkur inzwischen dem Szenario interessiert zu. Beide grinsen sich an, wie sie Endymion vor Serenity knien sehen.

"Mondprinzessin, ich bitte um Entschuldigung."

Serenity sieht ihn ungläubig an, "Ich denk du hasst mich!"

Doch Endymion entgegnet ihr nur, "Nein, Prinzessin! Ich habe dich nie gehasst! Ich habe mich im ersten Augenblick, als ich dich sah, in dich verliebt. Weil ich zu stolz bin, so etwas zuzugeben, habe ich dich stattdessen missachtet."

Endymion nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie, "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Mondprinzessin. Ich hätte dir gleich sagen sollen, wo der Garten liegt, als ich dir das Bild geschickt habe."

Serenity schaut ihn geschockt an. Noch nicht richtig realisiert, fragt sie ihn, "Endy?"

"Und kein anderer."

Serenity schießen Tränen aus ihren Augen, noch mehr als eh schon vorhanden sind. Mit total verheulten Augen löst sie ihre Hand und rennt davon.

Zoisite und Merkur haben diese Szene gesehen. Während beide eben noch dachten, alles würde sich jetzt zum Guten wenden, stellt Merkur nun fest, dass Endymion es Serenity also gesagt haben muss. Zoisite sieht sie fragend an, "Was gesagt?"

Merkur schaut ihn durchdringend an, "Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

"Oh ja! Klar kann ich das!" 'Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin nicht. Zumindest mit den anderen Generälen werde ich darüber sprechen. Aber ich geb diesmal mein Bestes!'

Merkur beginnt langsam zu erklären, "Endymion hat in letzter Zeit viel gechattet, oder?"

Zoisite lacht, "Oh ja, und wies aussieht auch im Chat verknallt. Aber ich denke, es ist nichts Ernstes! Er kennt sie ja nicht mal!"

Merkur lächelt zurück, "Doch, er kennt sie. Und ich auch. Und du auch. Und die anderen Senshi und Generäle auch."

Zoisite sieht Merkur sprachlos an, "Öhm, wer ist sie?"

Merkur beginnt leicht zu feixen. Irgendwie kommt ihr das Ganze etwas belustigend vor. "Serenity!"

Zoisite fällt fast vom Stuhl, "Serenity? DIE Serenity? Die Prinzessin des Mondes? Das Mädchen, was er zum Heulen gebracht hat? Die Serenity, die aus Versehen in seinem Garten gelandet ist? Die, die, die...."

Als Merkur ihm den Finger über den Mund hält und einfach nur grinsend nickt, fällt Zoisite aus allen Wolken, "WOW!"

"Deshalb war ich auch so zuversichtlich! Ich nehme an, er hat es ihr jetzt gesagt."

Zoisite grinst immer noch, "Reagiert sie immer so, wenn ihr jemand gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt?"

Doch Merkur greift sich nur an die Stirn, "Er hat ihr nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er Endy ist. Der Chatter."

Und Zoisite beginnt erneut zu lachen, "Das hätte ich ihr auch sagen können, wenn er sich wirklich Endy genannt hat."

Merkur versteht nicht recht, doch Zoisite erklärt, "Hey, wir nennen ihn alle nur Endy, als Kurzform von Endymion. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so einfallslos war."

Merkur sieht jedoch noch einmal auf den Balkon, wie Serenity verschwunden ist.

"Ich hoffe er hat einen guten Instinkt und rennt ihr jetzt hinterher, um ihr alles zu erklären. Wenn es um solche Sachen geht, kann sie sehr begriffsstutzig sein."

Doch Merkur soll nicht enttäuscht werden. Sie sieht, dass Endymion ihr tatsächlich hinterher rennt. Hoffnungsvoll wendet sie sich wieder Zoisite zu.

"Serenity, warte doch mal kurz!"

Doch Serenity rennt immer weiter. Sie hat eigentlich keine Ahnung wohin sie rennt. Sie rennt einfach quer durch das Schloss, nur um zu rennen. Doch Endymion ist schneller als sie und holt sie recht schnell ein. Er greift ihren Arm und bringt sie so zum Stoppen, und dreht sie dann sanft zu sich herum.

"Serenity, hör mir bitte zu."

Doch Serenity will nichts hören, und versucht, sich von ihm zu lösen. Doch hat er schon damit gerechnet und zieht sie stattdessen noch näher an sich heran. In seinem Armen bricht sie in Tränen aus. Endymion merkt, dass sie vor dem königlichen Blumengarten stehen und geht mit Serenity Richtung einer Bank mitten in einem Blumenbeet. Von Weitem hören sie den Klang der Musik des Balls. Endymion kniet noch einmal vor der sitzenden, verheulten Serenity, so dass sie nun Augenkontakt haben. Dann nimmt er ihre Hand.

"Serenity. Meine Entschuldigung ist ernst gemeint! Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sehr. Viel mehr als du dir jetzt wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst oder mir glauben wirst."

Serenity schaut ihn mit ihren verheulten Augen an. Mit einer Hand wischt er ihre Tränen weg, während er sich erneut entschuldigt, "Serenity. Ich weiß selbst nicht richtig, warum ich dich vorgestern so mies behandelt hab. Ich nehme an, es liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass ich dich kennen lernen sollte, aber stattdessen viel lieber Mondprinzessin kennen gelernt hätte. Ich hatte doch noch keine Ahnung, dass DU Mondprinzessin bist. Und so hab ich dich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, diesen Tag nicht online sein zu können, um mit ihr zu chatten – mit dir zu chatten! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade du dich einfach Mondprinzessin nennst." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen erklärt sie ihm, dass das hier normalerweise niemand ernst nimmt und ihr gerade nicht nach einem anderen Nicknamen zumute war, doch wird sie auch sehr schnell wieder ernst, "Ehrlich, Endymion?"

Endymion steht auf, und reicht Serenity die Hand, um sie zum Aufstehen zu bringen. Während er sie zu sich zieht, flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, "Ehrlich!"

Für ein paar Sekunden stehen beide so da, während Serenity immer noch skeptisch fragt, "Und du hasst mich nicht?"

Endymion schaut ihr in die Augen, "Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich bin gerade dabei, mich in dich zu verlieben." Beide müsse unwillkürlich lächeln. Doch Endymion setzt ein ernstes Gesicht auf, "Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz, Serenity? Auch wenn du mich für einen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, egoistischen, ekligen Typen hältst?"

Serenity beginnt leicht zu lächeln, "Tu ich nicht. So dachte ich über den Endymion, dem ich vorgestern gegenüber stand. Aber nicht über den, dem ich jetzt gegenüber stehe."

Mit einer eindeutigen Bewegung deutet sie ihm ihr Einverständnis zu dem Tanz an.

Und beide tanzen mitten im Blumenbeet engumschlungen zu der Musik, die im Hintergrund spielt.

_* * * Ende * * *_

Nachwort: Ich hoffe ihr habt beim Lesen genauso geschmunzelt, wie ich beim Schreiben. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es mir nicht immer gelungen ist, den Charakteren die Charakterzüge aus der Serie zu geben. Dafür wissen wir ja aber auch alle, dass sie in der Vergangenheit nicht ganz so waren, wie in der Gegenwart (aber die Idee von einer tollpatschigen Serenity gefällt mir *grins*).


End file.
